


Sincerely, Your Rival

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Mello's POV, Poetry, sort of funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello hates everything about Near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely, Your Rival

You remind me of a winter’s day:

The snow falling softly onto the cold ground,

A pure, calm atmosphere settling over the earth.

I hate winter.

 

The methodical way in which you solve the puzzles of life,

The intricacy of your thoughts,

Are so complicated, so intriguing.

I hate puzzles.

 

The creamy goodness of white chocolate

Reminds me of the time we have spent together

On a cold day, but we are warm inside by the fireplace.

I hate white chocolate.

 

Like a porcelain doll,

Your skin is delicate and smooth;

You look fragile and yet I know that you’re not.

I hate dolls.

 

There is an interesting thing

That I have noticed over the years about me:

I have a habit of substituting the word “love” for “hate”.

I hate you.


End file.
